Conventional displays of musical notes or words exist in which the song or words to be read is scrolled across a screen while the singer sings the words, the actor recites his lines or the musician plays the notes. However, should the singer or actor decide to pause or vary the song, the scrolling may be ineffective.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,213, hereby incorporated by reference, there is disclosed a karaoke apparatus which is constructed to perform a karaoke accompaniment part and a karaoke harmony part for accompanying a lice vocal part. A pickup device collects the speech of the live vocal part. A detector device analyzes the collected singing voice to detect a musical register thereof at which the live vocal part is actually performed. A harmony generator device generates harmony voice of the karaoke harmony part according to the detected musical register so that the karaoke part is made consonant with the live vocal part. A tone generator device generates an instrumental tone of the karaoke accompaniment in parallel to the karaoke harmony.